rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge Waldgrun
Rouge Waldgrun is the older twin sister of Grey Waldgrun and former leader of team RSLG Background As the daughter of a huntress and a police officer, Rouge has always known where her path in life would lead, beginning combat training at a relatively young age alongside her twin brother. The older twin, Rouge was always highly possessive of her younger brother, Grey. throughout their school careers, from combat school clear until they started at Beacon, Rouge was rarely willing to spend time with anyone other than her brother, although this was suspected by her parents and teachers to be related to a mental disorder, it became apparent over time she merely had no interest in other people. During her time at Signal Academy she eventually learned to accept the presence of others, becoming somewhat less fixated on her brother and spending time with other similarly aged students, namely Rost Smith and Lila Ashworth. After four years at Signal she graduated with high marks in all areas, moving on to Beacon Academy where she was assigned to lead team RSLG during initiation, being partnered with Rost Smith. Upon graduation from Beacon the former team RSLG took their first mission together, traveling far to the north of Vale investigating disappearances among remote settlements. During the mission, her brother was injured and they were forced to leave him behind, returning later to find him living among an isolated village of Faunus. Personality Very hot-headed, Rouge tends to let her temper get the best of her on a regular basis. She is infamous for experiencing severe changes in mood and demeanor at a moments notice in response to the actions of others. Has a general dislike of Faunus and tends to treat them poorly. Appearance With a warriors build, Rouge wears her deep bright red hair in multiple neck-length braids. Preferred combat gear is leather body armor, worn beneath light metal reinforcements to allow full protection with minimal encumberment. While not fighting, she wears extremely informal clothing, often consisting of baggy shirts and pants with moccasin slippers. She is never seen without her weapons, and as such carries a mount on her lower back when in civilian wear. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Ira and Pieta (Italian, Ira is wrath and Pieta is mercy) * Wielder: Rouge Waldgrun * Maker/Smith: Rouge Waldgrun * Type: Hybrid Variant Dust Halberd (HVDH) * Weapon Derivation: long sword, trench knife, war-axe, halberd * Holstered/Inactive Form: Ira is sheathed at her hip while Pieta is on her lower back * Form 1: Ira: short-sword possessing a custom hand guard, similar in design to a trench knife. Contains a slot for dust cartridges * Form 2: Pieta: a single bladed war axe, houses a dust injection system that can coat the blade in elemental energy * Form 3: A halberd formed by combining Ira and Pieta * Dust Capacity: Pieta stores fire, lightning, and earth dust; Ira uses cartridges of gravity dust to artificially increase its weight * Usage: Heavy on counter attacks and quick but heavy strikes. Dust also used with semblance. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: unknown * Notes: The halberd contributes little to her style and was primarily implemented to partially mimic her brothers weapon Semblance * Tangle * Type:Glyph * General description: creates a dimly glowing symbol, when a person or animal beside Rouge or Grey steps on it, hands made of aura will emerge, latching onto the target. * General limitations:takes 5 seconds to deploy one trap, can create up to 20 at a time of varying sizes without exhausting her aura. * Visual effect: glowing glyph resembling a bear trap * Active ability(s) (if any):creates a glyph * Dust Interaction:imbues glyph with elemental properties * Notes: While the actual reason her brother does not trigger the traps is unknown, it is most likely because they are twins. Statistics * Strength: 2 * Agility: 2 * Aura reserve: 3 * Aura manipulation: 3 * Dust Manipulation: 1 * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 3 * Weapon Skill (General): 2 Trivia Rouge is a shade of red, and also the Italian word for red. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959